


𝘼𝙉 𝘼𝘾𝙃𝙀 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙃𝙀𝙍 - 𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙐𝙆𝙀 𝙆𝙄𝙏𝘼

by dexcus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader - Freeform, Kita x Reader, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexcus/pseuds/dexcus
Summary: ➸ 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙖 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣.𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙟𝙞𝙧𝙤 𝘼𝙧𝙖𝙣. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢, 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙆𝙞𝙩𝙖... 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙆𝙞𝙩𝙖 𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙣𝙚.❧ 𝙆𝙞𝙩𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙃𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙁𝙪𝙧𝙪𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙚.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

𝐄𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 (𝐲/𝐧)

''Aran!'' You yelled to the boy.

Aran was your childhood friend. You've known him for so long that you knew practically everything about him. You both even go to the same highschool, you were surprised when you saw him here. You loved him a lot. Ever since you were kids, you loved him. Platonically AND romantically.

Aran laughed as he felt you squeeze his arm. He had left without telling you to tease you so genuinely you would be mad but he thought it was adorable at how you would always squeeze his arm to indicate you were mad at him.

''Where did you go?'' You asked.

'' Well, I had to talk to someone. I thought you'd be okay being without me for a few seconds.''

''I'm okay, I was just a bit alarmed when I didn't see you.'' You said letting go of his arm.

''So, you have volleyball practice right? Do you want me to wait for you until it's done or do you want me to just head home on my own?'' You asked Aran as you both walked the school.

Aran nodded and you two chatted before you decided to go off to your locker.

While you were there, a small note dropped out of it. It was small but delicate. It was folded with care, as it appeared so. You looked around for a bit and you didn't see anyone looking out of place.

You unfolded the letter and there was just one sentence on it.

''𝘐'𝘮 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.''

That's all it said. You looked around to see if there was anything else but there was nothing. You decided to fold the letter back up and keep it. You didn't think much about it. It was a simple sentence but you smiled once you closed your locker. You didn't know over the course of the next few weeks, you would receive two letters each week.

They were sweet and cute messages.

''That sentence sounds a bit creepy.'' A classmate said.

''It's not! It's sweet.'' You said playfully pushing her.

The messages made you feel better. You didn't know if it counted as a secret admirer or not, sometimes the messages were just sweet encouragement quotes for the day and sometimes they seemed to have a bit more romantic gestures to them. Either way, you smiled once you saw them in your locker and you kept every single one.

'' 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭?''

This time it had a rose attached to it. It was such a cute but well-planned letter. To you, they seemed mature. You weren't sure what you wanted to do with this. You loved Aran but you wanted to see this person and thank them at least so that's what you did.

After school, you 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥. That's all you did. You waited in front of the school as the question asked. Like all beautiful fairytales, no one came. By the time you were giving up, volleyball practice was apparently over as you heard Aran call your name.

You turned to see him walking towards you and you hid the note behind your hand. You were about to answer as you saw someone running towards your way. You squinted as they got closer. Once the person finally reached you two you finally got a good look at him.

He was a short boy with light gray hair with black tips. He was panting and you didn't even notice his brown eyes due to him looking down and panting. It took him a while but soon he caught his breath.

He looked at you but his eyes reverted as you stared at him with sunken eyes. He looked between you and Aran then bowed.

''Sorry.'' He said as he walked away calmly as if nothing happened.

You ignored that little situation as you looked at Aran.

''I'm going to my locker. Hold on.'' You said not even waiting for Aran's response. You were a bit disappointed about the notes but you should've seen it coming. It didn't matter to you anyway.

Aran walked up to Kita calmly. He was surprised when he saw Kita sawing, he couldn't really tell what kind of smile it was, whether it was a genuine one or a sad one.

''Couldn't do it, Kita?'' Aran asked.

''𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺.''


	2. Chapter 2

You folded the note, making each side perfect. It was going to be neat, it would be perfect. Today you were going to give Aran a love note. You were now in your third year of high school. Your final year. Things were going to end soon. Everyone would leave. Your friends that you knew for so long, everyone. 

You put the note in his locker and waited. 

𝘛𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? You questioned yourself as you felt yourself getting nervous.

Your questions were answered after a few minutes of waiting. You saw Aran smiling and walking with a group of guys. You didn't pay much attention to any of the other guys until one of them 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 Aran's locker. 

𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘖𝘩, 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦...

You squinted to get a good look a the guy from far away. He had light gray hair with black tips.

''Kita....Kita!'' You whispered as you managed to remember his name. You didn't speak to him much but he seemed rather close to Aran. You might've waved to him once or twice before but that's about it.

Your heart stopped as Kita held your note in his hand. You mentally slapped yourself for not writing Aran's name on the front of the note so that it would be more clearer for who the note is for. 

Even more so, you heard one of the guys to tell Kita to read the note out loud, Kita hesitated but complied as he starts reading your note.

''𝘞𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶....''

You grimaced as you heard him read your note. It really was a crappy one now that you heard someone else say it out loud.

''I thought I put Aran at the end of that sentence... Hopefully, I didn't put my name.'' You whispered.

''𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮, (𝙮/𝙣).''

If it weren't for you trying to hide and not be noticed, you would've screamed as Kita read the last part of your note. You saw Aran slap Kita on the back playfully while smiling with the other guys cheering for him. You looked up to see Kita standing there emotionless as he folded the letter back up giving a small smile to the other guys.

You weren't planning on telling him it was a mistake if it weren't for the fact that you signed your name at the bottom of it so now you basically 𝘩𝘢𝘥 to.

You waited a bit until it seemed like everyone was leaving, you even waited for Aran to leave when finally Kita was alone. You didn't know if this made you a shitty person but you tried telling yourself that it didn't even seem like he cared based on his neutral expression at reading it.

You tapped Kita on the shoulder and almost as if he had been expecting you, he turned around to look at you immediately.

''So you got a note....'' You said quietly.

''I did.''

''Well....So....Not that it 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 but....'' You couldn't form the words and your hands were just moving around as you tried finding the right words.

Kita smiled and grabbed both of your hands which caused you to stop with your rambling.

''I know that the note wasn't for me.'' He said.

''You do?''

Kita nodded and let go out of your hands as he grabbed the note and put it in his pocket.

''I know you love Aran and... I'll help you with it.''

'' You will?'' You smiled at Kita walking towards him which caused him to back up at your sudden burst of enthusiasm.

''Aran is a close friend of mine, I'm sure I can do something. I'll come to talk to you tomorrow. '' He said as he closed his locker and waved to you as he walked away to catch up with Aran.

➡

Once Kita returned home, he immediately went into his room, not without greeting his grandmother but nonetheless, he went into his room quickly.

He sat on the floor and retrieved your note from his pocket. He smiled to himself as he opened it and started to read it quietly.

''𝘞𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶....''

𝘈𝘳𝘢𝘯.''

Kita's lips trembled as he read his close friend's name that was imprinted on your love note. His words came out shaky and thin. He hadn't let his friend's name go unnoticed when he was reading the note out loud to everyone, even he didn't want to admit it but he had purposefully read over it during that time.

His fingers tightened on the note as his hands started to shake against his will but he was careful enough not to crease the paper on his own incompetence. His breathing was ragged and he let out a soft sob as a few tears rolled down his cheek as he finished reading the last words on your note.

''𝙁𝙧𝙤𝙢 (𝙮/𝙣).''


	3. Chapter 3

''(l/n).'' A voice called out to you.

You turned around to see Kita walking towards you carrying several small index cards.

''Heres a list of ways I can help you.'' He said handing you the cards.

Your eyes widened as you read them all. He thought of full-on plans, you only had a rough idea. You didn't think it was that serious to have several cards about it but you did always hear Kita was on point with things.

''Kita. Oh, (y/n)!'' Aran approached you two and his smile only grew bigger as he saw you two together.

''I'm guessing things between you two went smoothly,'' Aran said in a teasing voice. For a moment you assumed he had been hanging out with the Miya twins too much.

Kita nor you said anything as you looked away in uncomfortableness. Kita looked at you for any direction in how he should answer but in the end, no one said anything.

''Don't tell me you guys went straight to 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...'' Aran said stepping back.

''No!'' You yelled. 

''We are just...talking. Just talking, not dating or anything...'' You said looking at Aran who gave you a look that only said ''𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶''.

''𝐘𝐞𝐭.'' You said begrudgingly which seemed to satisfy Aran as he smiled and waved you guys off.

''He never talked to me about romance but now he does...'' You say smiling sadly.

Kita stared at your sunken face. He didn't know it but you could feel his stare on you. It had such a hard presence, it was as if someone was looking right through you.

You turned to Kita and smiled which reminded him of how he was staring.

''It seems the only way he even acknowledges any kind of romance involving you is when you're with me, at least so far.'' Kita said.

''So..we can't fake date because then he'll think I'm actually dating you but if we just say we're in the ''talking'' stage then it's possible for something to happen.''

''It's not possible. Aran would be too friendly to try anything with you even if we were just in the ''talking stage''.'' Kita said bluntly.

''I can maybe say I'm not too sure about my feelings with you. That might work then I can just tell him I'm hanging out with you to know more.''

Kita thought about this for a minute. Your plan wasn't bad but it was flawed. There really was no actual way he could guarantee anything.

''We can try that,'' Kita said.

''Alright. I'll come back and meet you later, Kita.'' You said waving to him as you walked away.

❧

The day had ended and you were starting to think about everything. The whole day Aran just talked about Kita and this was the most he has talked about romance with you, and you've known him for over a decade. 

You lazily walked over to your locker and practically deflated as you heard all your stuff came falling down as you opened it. You bent down and started to grab everything when you heard some girls talking about volleyball practice. You heard them talking about the Miya twins but you had stopped listening by then.

''Volleyball practice! If Aran thinks I'm ''seeing'' Kita then he won't find it weird if I'm waiting for him after it's over. Well, technically I'd be waiting for Kita in his eyes.'' You whispered to yourself as you slowly started collecting your stuff from the ground. You would have to occupy yourself. You couldn't go watch practice since there were strict rules, enforced by Atsumu that there couldn't be any fangirls. You 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 a fangirl of his but he would assume you were so why even bother?

You headed to the library to do some studying. You were in class 3-5, same as Aran so it was always wise to keep on studies.

It had been about two hours when you started to hear people closing up in the school. You packed up your things and left the library quickly so that you could be outside before Aran and Kita showed up.

It wasn't long before they did. You had waited for about three minutes maximum before you saw them approach you.

''Hey!'' You said waving to them and walking up to Aran. He gave you a confused look and gave Kita a look which caused you to double back and turn your attention to Kita who had been looking away.

''I hope practice was good.'' You said raising yourself to pat Kita's head. He only bowed in return which made you giggle. You all started to walk home and you were standing next to Aran with Kita on the opposite side of him. They were talking about the practice until Aran started to joke around about you two.

''You shouldn't stand next to 𝘮𝘦. Stand next to your suitor, (y/n).'' Aran moved to the other side as he gently pushed you more close to Kita.

You gave Kita an embarrassed smile as you continued to walk with them. You looked down as you walked a bit embarrassed at that ''rejection'', that is until you felt a gentle pat on your hand. You turned around to look at Kita who was only giving you a warm smile. 

𝘈 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘈𝘳𝘢𝘯.


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess maybe Aran is too dense..." You muttered to yourself as you walked to school.

You typically walked with Aran but today you got up rather early and decided to walk alone. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind.

'' (l/n).'' 

You turned and saw Kita. He had bags under his eyes and looked miserable yet he was smiling at you as if none of it bothered him.

''Oh, Kita. Are you well?'' You wanted to ask in a non-direct way as to not be rude.

''Yes, why?'' Kita sounded genuinely confused by your question and you started to wonder if he even noticed his current state.

''Well, you have bags under your eyes.'' You stated.

''Oh, is that all?'' Kita said as he started to rub his eyes.

You giggled at his action. It was like he was trying to rub the bags from off his face and his oblivious face wasn't helping.

Kita looked at you confused about why you were laughing but when he tried asking you kept unconsciously laughing even harder.

''Sorry. You just seem so innocent and oblivious to everything.'' You said calming yourself down.

''Oblivious?..'' 

You sighed and looked up as you two walked. You always found inner peace once you looked up to the sky. It was pretty watching the clouds move slowly.

''Do you think Aran knows but chooses not to acknowledge it?'' Your question came out as more as a whisper. Kita barely heard it but he didn't know how to respond.

''Have you been making it obvious to him?'' 

You thought about Kita's question and you realized you didn't really know if it was obvious or not. You decided to shrug off his question and continued to walk with him. The walk was relatively quiet. You never spoke to Kita much so you didn't know his likes or dislikes. You only heard passing things about him like he was a smart student and that he tends to scare people sometimes.

'' So... outside of volleyball what do you like? It can be anything like a hobby or maybe your favorite type of food.'' You asked.

''Tofu hamburgers.'' He said.

''Nice choice. Whenever I want to eat with Aran he always insists on crackers, specifically ritz. I don't hate it but it would be nice for him to mix up his food choices.'' You laughed.

Kita nodded without saying anything which you took note of.

''Ah... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about Aran like this. I know it must be a pain.'' You said.

''Why would it be a pain? I agreed to help you in the first place.'' Kita stated.

You cringed at his blunt statement. He wasn't wrong, it's just that he was so stern you didn't know whether you should applaud him for it or be wary of it. You stared at him for a bit but averted his eyes once he caught you. 

Kita certainly was pretty but you really didn't have time to notice since you guys didn't see each other much anyway.

''Hey.. Why do you want to help me?'' You never really questioned why he wanted to help you until now. 

Kita looked down as he walked and noticing his silence you thought maybe it was just some sort of personal goal for him.

''I want to help because I saw you struggling a lot with him and I am struggling so I thought this could help me too,'' Kita said looking back up. 

''Help you with what? If I may ask.''

Kita turned to you and gave a small smile. 

''This will help you share your feelings and maybe this will help me come to terms with my own personal ones.''

'' What do you mean?'' You asked.

Kita didn't do anything but smile at your question. He felt your curious gaze on him but he didn't falter. 

𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘳𝘢𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 

𝘈 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦? 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘳𝘢𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘮𝘢'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 ''𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨''. 𝘒𝘪𝘵𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

''Do you like Aran too?'' You asked.

''No,'' Kita said dryly.

''Oh.''


	5. Chapter 5

"Kita. (y/n)!" Aran yelled waving you two over.

You were at school and you had been walking with Kita. Your face lit up as you heard Aran call you over but it dropped once you realized he was with the Miya twins, specifically Atsumu. Holding back a smile, Kita decided to cheer you up.

"The twins aren't really like how people put them out to be. They're much.... clearer if that makes sense." Kita said.

You were their upperclassman so you shouldn't be worried. You didn't talk to them much but you were sure Atsumu knew of your feelings for Aran which was annoying itself but you handled it pretty well.

As you walked over to the group, the twins looked at you with Atsumu's perking as soon as he saw you. He looked to Aran then back to you smiling. 

"Hey (l/n). You always seem to come around at this time. It's... always the same people too who are here once you come, right guys?" Atsumu asked Osamu and Aran who both looked at him confused.

Atsumu only sighed at the two guys who didn't understand his words and he glared when he saw your smirk. 

"It's always good to see 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐧 asking their upperclassman for help. Naturally, I would want to join in and give my share of advice." You said.

Atsumu was about to retort when he finally noticed Kita standing next to you. You two were standing close in contact but maybe not close in the right state of mind. You looked uncomfortable and Kita looked rather bored.

"Kita, I've never seen you hanging out with (l/n) alone," Osamu said as he noticed you two as well. 

"Hm? Right." That was all Kita could say as he was clueless about how he would approach the situation.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰? He thought to himself and he saw it pointless to tell these second years about his personal business. Especially since it would most likely cause them to be unnecessarily loud. 

Atsumu and Osamu gave each other a noticeable look before both nodding and backing up a bit. They were curious but if you weren't going to tell them now, then they'd just find out later.

"I didn't even see you two today. You guys have been hanging out a lot." Aran said.

"Well, we did say we were going to get to know each other. Sorry I didn't tell you." You said giving Aran a warm smile.

You stared at Aran as he smiled at you and told you he didn't mind much. You couldn't help yourself but ask the golden question which you did.

"Hey... do you have a girlfriend, Aran?" You asked curiously.

Aran gave you a look and laughed which made you step back due to the slight embarrassment of asking such a personal question in front of people.

After Aran stopped laughing he looked at you with a smile, "I do not."

You nodded and ignored the twins looks at you. You already knew they were questioning your question especially when they had previously assumed something was going on with you and Kita. You saw Atsumu's mouth open, ready to speak but you intervened as you didn't want to deal with his questions.

"I was just curious, that's all." You said adding on. That's when an idea popped into your head. After a few days of absolutely nothing happening, you finally had something good.

You looked at Kita and graves his arm pulling you away.

"I'll see you guys later!" You said as you pulled K

ita away quickly from everyone.

"I have an... 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚!" You said excitedly.

"What...is it?" Kita asked a bit taken aback at you suddenly pulling him. It was a weird action for you and he was slightly concerned at the look on your face.

You squealed slightly as you thought about your idea. It wasn't a bad one and it might've been farfetched, maybe even a bit desperate. "A crystal ball. We should go to a fortune teller." You said.

"Are you serious?...."


	6. Chapter 6

"A fortune teller...." Kita mumbled as both you and he walked around.

You had gotten Kita's number and decided you two would look around crowded places to find one.

"Ah... I don't see one." You said stopping as you decided to pull out your phone to search for one.

"There's one... twenty minutes away. We'd probably have to walk there." You said smiling embarrassingly at Kita as he only replied with a sigh.

You grabbed Kita's hand playfully and decided to pull him as you both started to walk to the destination.

He didn't understand your enthusiasm for it. He didn't know much about fortune tellers but he was still always cautious about some being scams. He wasn't saying all of them were scams though.

After a bit of walking you, two finally found the place. It was.. in an arcade place but with a real woman doing the fortune-telling. It seemed like everyone was avoiding her booth itself but the lady didn't seem to mind or at least it looked like she didn't.

She was young but seemed to have premature natural grey hair. Her hair was fair and went all the way down to her back. She had gorgeous amber eyes that seemed to have a little sparkle in them as soon as she looked at her crystal ball. She was extremely fascinating, to say the least.

You and Kita gave each other a look before you walked over to her. It was relatively due to all the little kids playing in the arcade but it seemed like it got quieter and quieter every step you took to reach the lady.

''Hello.'' You blurted out to the woman whose headshot right up as if she had been impatiently waiting for someone to talk to her all day which countered your thought of her which you assumed it didn't look like she cared that everyone was avoiding her.

''Hey!'' The lady said beaming at the both of you. She gestured for you two to have a seat which you and Kita complied but you saw Kita sit stiffly as if he was wary about the whole thing. You gently touched his shoulder and gave him a look that said if anything felt wrong, you would both run out of there.

You hesitated for a bit but you soon started talking to the woman. ''I would like to see my future. Specifically, love or just anything really.''

''For both of you?'' She asked.

''Oh! Just for me.'' You replied waving off her question but then you looked at Kita and decided something new.

''Maybe.. for both of us? If you can.'' You quickly said, countering your previous statement. You saw Kita looked at you curiously. He didn't look mad but instead, he looked rather surprised that you included him although he wasn't smiling.

The woman gave you two a joyous look before she looked into her crystal ball seriously. While she did this you looked around and saw a sign that said ''Crystallomancy''. You didn't know much about it but it looked interesting. You heard a giggle from the young woman which prompted you to snap your head back right at her as you leaned in too.

''What... is it?'' You asked, whispering.

''𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘌𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘞𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘚𝘦𝘵 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩.'' The woman whispered as she finally looked away from the ball back at both of you. You saw her shudder at her 𝐨𝐰𝐧 words which made you gulp a bit.

''Which one... Which sentences referred to us by ourselves?''

''It was for both of you. It's meant for both of you. You can interpret it as you please. If you think one fits you more than perhaps it was specifically made for you otherwise everything is for both of you. '' The woman answered.

You took out some of your money and handed it to her. It seemed to be enough as she nodded at it but Kita gave you a look of cringe as you handed her the cash. It's not like she directly answered your question. She only gave puzzles and riddles but you looked so into it, that he was afraid you would ask more questions.

Kita grabbed your arm and stood up to look at the woman. ''We will... come back some other time. Thank you so much.'' He muttered as he pulled you away from her.

''All the cryptic messages Kita... So much cryptic messages. I'm curious...'' You bantered as you shook Kita.

Kita looked back at the woman who was only smiling at you two, waving. It just didn't seem like a heartwarming smile in his eyes.

''How can someone be so beautiful yet be so unsettling?'' Kita muttered still looking at the woman as he pulled you closer to him, taking on a protective position.

You heard him and turned back to the woman only to smile at her but you understood his point. ''Her? She is beautiful but I think I would've settled for more straightforward answers but I'm not sure how it works. I'm sure it's more to it than straightforward answers. I would have loved to ask her more about it.''

Kita and you made it out of the arcade but both of you weren't sure what to do. Kita was still feeling off about the woman while you were still busy thinking about her words.

You looked at Kita as he stood there uncomfortably with a slight grimace on his face. You felt terrible about making him come with you. '' Thank you for coming with me, Kita. I'm sorry for dragging you into this.''

You gave a slight kiss on his ear which he was quick to smile at you. He seemed to let the uncomfortable feeling go after that but the 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴.


	7. Chapter 7

''𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐝𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞. W҉i҉t҉h҉ ҉e҉v҉e҉r҉y҉ ҉a҉c҉t҉i҉o҉n҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉t҉a҉k҉e҉,҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉s҉o҉o҉n҉ ҉r҉e҉g҉r҉e҉t҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉r҉ ҉m҉i҉s҉t҉a҉k҉e҉s҉.҉ ҉D҉o҉n҉'҉t҉ ҉d҉i҉s҉t҉r҉u҉s҉t҉ ҉b҉e҉c҉a҉u҉s҉e҉ ҉o҉f҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉r҉ ҉l҉u҉s҉t҉.҉ ҉T҉h҉e҉ ҉N҉o҉r҉t҉h҉,҉ ҉T҉h҉e҉ ҉E҉a҉s҉t҉,҉ ҉T҉h҉e҉ ҉S҉o҉u҉t҉h҉,҉ ҉a҉n҉d҉ ҉T҉h҉e҉ ҉W҉e҉s҉t҉,҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉e҉v҉e҉n҉t҉u҉a҉l҉l҉y҉ ҉g҉e҉t҉ ҉n҉o҉ ҉r҉e҉s҉t҉.҉ ҉S҉e҉t҉ ҉F҉o҉r҉t҉h҉ ҉f҉o҉r҉ ҉N҉o҉r҉t҉h҉ ҉s҉o҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉c҉a҉n҉ ҉f҉i҉n҉a҉l҉l҉y҉ ҉f҉e҉e҉l҉ ҉s҉o҉m҉e҉ ҉o҉f҉ ҉i҉t҉s҉ ҉w҉a҉r҉m҉t҉h҉.҉ ''

''Pretty...'' You praised the female on the cover as you flipped the page.

You were looking at a magazine while in the bathroom. It wasn't something you normally did, you would typically be on your phone as you went to the bathroom but today was different. One of your friends had managed to get a playboy magazine from his mother's room and you offered to hold onto it for him so no teachers would find it on him. 

While you were obviously trying to help him, you didn't say you wouldn't 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 at it. You were eighteen and you still hadn't managed to sneak one of these magazines in and even worse you had never held one in your hand. The one you had seemed to be vintage. 𝘈 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘤... You complimented.

You were looking through the pages and took in great detail on each page. No matter, how lewd it was you still wanted to savor the moment of holding a vintage magazine in your hand. 

Your eyes finally landed on a page when a gorgeous woman wearing a one-piece bathing suit. You were admiring her curves when you suddenly thought about her bathing suit once more. ''A beach day...'', You whispered.

You hummed at Kita as soon as you saw him. ''A beach day...''

You practically slapped the magazine in the face and he waved it off until he saw how you were beaming at him. 

''A playboy magazine?...'' Kita questioned as he held the magazine in his hand.

You quickly retrieved the magazine for him as he stuttered as you realized you had shoved a popular sexual magazine in his face. ''W-Well... What I meant is that we should go to the beach. Don't you think? You said you'd help me with Aran so I thought I would tell you. We can invite the whole volleyball team if you like. Summer is coming to an end soon so I figured why not just do it.'' 

''A beach day would serve for some intimate moments between you two.'' Kita thought carefully.

''Right?! It's perfect! Are you in?'' 

''I am.'' 

❧

''Look at those girls 'Samu....'' Atsumu hummed over to his twin brother.

''I see.'' 

Miraculously, Kita had managed to get every single guy on the volleyball team to come. Knowing Kita, it probably wasn't hard to convince any of them, maybe Suna.

''Do we all have our swimsuits and everything we need?'' Kita asked the group.

Everyone nodded and you all proceeded to make your way to the changing rooms that they had. It was more like a changing cabin but it could work. You had bought two swimsuits, one was a two-piece and one was a one piece. You debated on which to wear.

You held up the two-piece, eyeing it curiously. '𝘗𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘸𝘰-𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦.'

You then held up the one-piece, eyeing it with the same amount of curiosity. '𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺...'

You hadn't noticed how long you'd been in the changing room until you heard a knock. You hesitantly tiptoed to the door just in case it was some random person and opened the door just a smidge to reveal a shirtless Kita with red swim shorts. You eyed him as he gently pushed the door open.

''What's wrong?'' He was wondering as you were taking a noticeably long time. Everyone had been waiting for you until he told everyone to start heading to the beach without him as he would wait for you.

''Swimsuit issues.'' You scratched your head nervously as you saw Kita staring at both of the swimsuits. 

''What about them?'' Kita asked innocently as he held up the two-piece to inspect them just to see if he could find anything wrong with it.

You laughed and took it out of your hands, holding it. ''I don't want to wear the two-piece but it's how you get people to notice you on the beach. I want to wear the one-piece but either way I'm nervous.''

''You don't have to wear a two-piece if you yourself aren't comfortable with it. If you're not confident in it then all of it won't matter.'' He never really understood how people got nervous when doing some things even more so when it was simple things like this but even so Kita eyed you as he saw your grip on your pants, specifically on your thighs.

''And... stretch marks are normal. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that.'' He said patting your shoulder.

''Ah, you're really good with noticing things people try so desperately to hide.''

Kita opened the door and then looked back at you. ''(l/n), put on the swimsuit you feel most comfortable in. I'll be back.'' 

You stared as the door closed but then you eyed the one piece. It is better to be comofrtable after all.

After a bit, you heard another knock at your changing room and you opened it to see Kita. He had a pair of swimming shorts in his hand.

''These are mine. I had bought two with me as I didn't know which one to wear and I ended up picking the one I am currently wearing but these are new so don't worry. I don't think you should cover up something as pretty as 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 stretch marks but if you think you should then these shorts should be long enough to cover them.''

You couldn't say anything as you nodded sheepishly and took the shorts. Kita turned away as you slid them on over your bathing suit. Kita turned back around when he felt you were down and walked over to you.

He grabbed the shorts as you wore them and started to pull on the strings tighten and tie them. ''These may be too big for you so I'm going to tighten them. Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?'' Kit said in a soft tone.

You nodded as you felt the shorts get tighter and tighter around you. You didn't feel as awkward as you thought you would, in fact, it was almost endearing when Kita did stuff like this for you. He was so dependable.

''That's as tight as it'll go,'' Kita stated as his hands let go of the strings as he tied them.

''Thank you. 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦?'' You said extending your hand to Kita who smiled in return as he took your hand ready to put on a show of liking one another once again for your friends.


	8. Chapter 8

''(y/n), you're finally done,'' Aran grinned walking towards you and Kita.  
  
  


You gave Kita's hand a squeeze of reassurance as you started to let go of it to give Aran a quick thumbs up. ''I had some issues changing but it's all done now.''   
  
  


''Ah, she's finally here.'' Atsumu walked up to you as Aran and Kita started talking to one another.  
  
  


''So what happened?'' He asked.  
  
  


''What do you mean?''  
  
  


''Was Kita actually helping you with your changing or was it just a quickie?''  
  
  


You pushed Atsumu at his suggestive comment who only responded with laughter. You were annoyed with his comment but you giggled at it nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❧  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'' **Shoulder wars**!''   
  
  


Everyone gave each other a look and started heading to the water. You had all been just messing around in the sand and now it was time to have more in the water. Everyone was racing to the water and you looked back to see Kita standing there with his arms crossed. He wasn't coming to the water which was off so you walked back to him and his gaze softened once you walked up to him.  
  
  


''You don't want to come?''  
  
  


''This is the perfect opportunity for you and Aran to get closer. If you partner up with him then it's better that way.'' Kita answered.  
  
  


''That's true but you don't have to sacrifice a good time just for this. There's plenty of other times where I can be with Aran.'' You replied as you pinched Kita's arm teasingly.  
  
  


''I will sit this round out okay? I'm not sure how to play the game itself so watching will help me.''  
  
  


You gave Kita a disappointed smile but you waved to him as you ran to the water. Ren and Akagi had become a team and they were up against the first year Reisuke along with second-year Ginjima.  
  
  


You walked to Aran which took a while due to you being in the water. ''Do you want to partner up for the next round? Kita doesn't want to come in right now, he doesn't exactly know how to play. Why don't we be a team for this game just like old times and give it a go?''   
  
  


Aran smiled as he nodded hearing your question. If he could remember correctly, you two were **_terrible_** at this game. You always ended up falling in the water and he always just stood there but he was happy to play it.  
  
  


''Okay, me and Aran versus the twins!'' You exclaimed just as you saw Atsumu get on his brother's shoulders.  
  
  


''Ready?'' Aran asked as he calmly put his hands around you, _respectfully_ , preparing to pick you up.  
  
  


''Yep!'' You said as you felt yourself rise from the water as you grabbed onto Aran's head so you can position yourself on his shoulders. It took a few minutes but soon you were secure enough.  
  
  


Aran and Osamu started walking to each other with Atsmu giving you a cocky grin.  
  
  


'' **Begin**!'' Ren shouted as both you and Atsumu went for each other.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kita watched quietly as he observed the game. He really didn't know how to play but during Ren's game, he quickly got the basics of it. He watched as you tried pushing Atsumu's shoulders only to be deflected by him almost making you fall but Aran was quick to grip tightly onto your thighs so that you wouldn't fall.  
  
  


He watched as you glanced down ever so discreetly to Aran's hands, watching you trying to fight back the smile that was growing on your face.  
  
  


Kita wasn't one to typically get jealous and this situation was no different. He wouldn't be jealous of his close friend over a girl that his friend has known way longer than him.   
  
  


He started to wonder if you would be comfortable if he was the one holding you up on the game if you would glance down to his hands as he gripped your thighs to secure you from falling. _Would you get mad? Would you smile at him?_  
  
  


He thought about it again. Just him gripping onto your thighs while he securely kept you in place on his shoulders. _What would you instinctively do? Would you grab onto his hair for extra support?_  
  
  


Kita wondered about all the possibilities as he mostly thought about how you would react if it was him instead of Aran.  
  
  


_Would he be able to feel your chest press against the back of his head or would you be too high up?_   
  
  


Kita shook his head, snapping himself out of the lewd thought as he looked down. He panicked once he saw his shorts. He had gotten a small erection as his thoughts had innocently gone wild about you. He genuinely meant no harm when thinking about you.  
  
  


He looked at you smiling on Aran's shoulders and a mix of shame and guilt wash over him. His head drooped and he got up to go to the changing rooms so he could be spared of anyone spotting it.  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn't take long for Kita to come back and just as he did, Aran yelled over to him. ''Kita! (y/n), is your partner for the next game!''  
  
  


Just as Aran finished his sentence, you were pushed off his shoulders by Atsumu and you fell into the water. Aran quickly grabbed you, pulling you back up laughing as he did, holding your waist. You were giggling too as the water dripped from all parts of your body.  
  
  


Kita looked over to you standing next to Aran and you were beckoning him to come over which he complied as he walked in the water. Aran moved away from you to make room for Kita to come next to you.  
  
  


''It's us versus the twins. Let's get ready.'' You said.  
  
  


Kita nodded and he picked you up hesitantly, copying the same way Aran did earlier. He felt it as you shifted a bit on his shoulders, trying to get comofrtable.  
  
  


'' **Begin**!''  
  
  


Atsumu and you went right in for each other with both of you trying to push the other one-off.  
  
  


You tried once again pushing Atsumu's shoulder but it only caused Osamu to step back a bit so Atsumu wouldn't fall.  
  
  


Atsumu retorted by pushing you back and you were falling back when Kita instinctively gripped onto your thighs, his nails digging into your skin through the shorts he had given you.  
  
  


''Such persistence...'' You whispered as Kita looked up at you.  
  
  


''Good job though Kita.'' You praised.  
  
  


It went on and on for a while with neither Atsumu or you giving up. Both you and Atsumu charged in, hand in hand trying to push each other until you both managed to push each other back a bit.  
  
  


'' _Shit!_ '' You muttered as you felt yourself falling back, feeling Kita's nails only dig harder to stop you from doing just that.   
  
  


''Are you alright?'' Kita asked as he turned away from Osamu and Atsumu looking at you.  
  
  


You didn't have time to answer as Atsumu simultaneously had fallen back too. You didn't even catch it as he instinctively started kicking his legs out to stop himself from falling and it was going straight for Kita who was looking at you in concern.  
  
  


''Kita-''   
  
  


The kick to Kita's face happened quickly and he grabbed his nose instinctively which was right where Atsumu's foot had kicked, as he stumbled in the water, trying to regain his footing but in the end, you both fell in the water. As you felt the water engulf you, you opened your eyes underwater to see Kita's eyes closed with drops of blood seeping from his nose.   
  
  


You grabbed him and rose from underwater. As soon as you were above the water, you looked at Kita and realized his eyes were closed with faint breaths.  
  
  


''Guys!'' You said as you flapped around heading to the shore, holding onto Kita's chest as you pulled him with you.   
  
  


Everyone came as you laid him down on the sand. He was wet, with water dripping down his face and blood smeared on the bottom of his nose. You put your head onto his chest to hear his heartbeat and you heard it, with Aran checking his pulse around his neck which he nodded to you signaling he felt it too.  
  
  


''Is he alright?'' Atsumu asked tensely.  
  
  


''He's breathing.'' You answered.  
  
  


''Do you think Atsumu will need to do CPR?'' Osamu asked.  
  
  


''He is breathing,'' Aran said.  
  
  


''Why should I do the CPR? I don't know how to do that!'' Atsumu whined.  
  
  


'' **He's breathing!** '' Everyone yelled just as Kita began to open his eyes. He felt something on his chest and looked at you to see you pressed against on the side, still listening to his heartbeat.  
  
  


He raised his hands and patted your head which made you jolt as you hadn't realized he had woken up.  
  
  


''Kita, you're-''  
  
  


''You look good when you're not hiding your stretch marks...'' Kita whispered looking at you.  
  
  


You looked towards your thighs and you hadn't realized you were no longer wearing his shorts. _The pressure from falling must've undone the ties._  
  
  


''Thank you... but I lost your shorts in the water.'' You said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kita didn't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't mind at all.  
  
  
  
  
  


But he was a _bit_ bugged at Atsumu kicking him.


End file.
